rammsteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosenrot (album)
Rosenrot is the fifth album by Rammstein. It was released on October 27, 2005. }} Recording At first, the album was to be called Reise, Reise Vol. 2, but that changed quickly to Rosenrot. Another possible title was Reise, weiter, Reise.Metal Hammer Germany, 11/2005, page 33 Six of eleven songs were already recorded and finalized during the sessions for the previous album Reise, Reise, these were: #Rosenrot Making of Reise, Reise''Metal Hammer Germany, 11/2005, page 33Sonic Seducer, 04/2004 #Wo bist du Interview with Olli, krone.at, 09/07/2004Metal Hammer Germany, 09/2004, page 37Breakout magazine 6/04 #Zerstören Audible difference in distorted guitar sound between these and the rest of the songs from ''Rosenrot and similarity to the songs from Reise, Reise #Hilf mir #Feuer und Wasser #Ein Lied Analysis of the March 2004 GEMA database snapshot Four demo songs that come from the Reise, Reise recording sessions were reworked and re-recorded, thus resulting in three new songs: #Student → Benzin Online chat between Paul and fans, 26.10.2005 #Spring Jungle & Spring weiter → Spring #Ich bin → Te Quiero Puta! Interview with Paul, Zillo magazine, September 2005 Another old demo song called Schwuhla that comes from the Mutter recording sessions was reworked, re-recorded and released as Mann gegen Mann. The song Stirb nicht vor mir (Don't Die Before I Do) seems to be a brand new track, or at least there is yet no valid evidence to suggest otherwise. Album Cover The cover was already used for the Japanese version of the previous album Reise, Reise. It was designed by Plantage. The cover was lightly changed to fit the new album. A rope at the right and some people under it were added and the logo was replaced by the writing "//Rosenrot". The cover shows the icebreaker USS Atka. The photo was taken on March 13, 1960, at McMurdo Station, Ross Ice Shelf, Antarctica. The Thailand digipack has the band name embossed on the cover, while the German version is debossed. Booklet The booklet shows a lyric for the song "Mann gegen Mann" written incorrectly. Originally it has to be written "Mann gegen Mann", but the booklet shows "Mann gaygen Mann". That is because "gegen" and "gaygen" can be pronounced the same in German, though "gaygen" is a mixture of English and German and is, therefore, no correct German word. Formats The album was released in three different formats: CD, CD+DVD, and MC. The CD came in a digipack, as well as the CD+DVD version. In Argentina and eastern Europe, the album was released in a jewel case. Some countries received an MC release. The album was also released on 2x 12" vinyl in the box XXI in 2015. On December 8, 2017, the album was released as a vinyl stand-alone release. Both vinyl releases are remastered. Trivia *The listening session took place in Paris. Many journalists were invited. After handing over all their bags they were only allowed to bring paper and pencil. During a ride with a London-bus, they were able to listen to the album, which came in a sealed portable CD player. After a sightseeing tour, they were driven to a boat, where the band waited to answer questions. A video of this can be found on our YouTube channel. Tracklist Merchandise Sources de:Rosenrot (Album) es:Rosenrot (Álbum) Category:2005 Category:Releases Category:Albums Category:Rammstein Category:Rosenrot